Of Punks, Discipline, And Comfort
by CabooseHeart
Summary: WTFuture Alternate Ending. In an attempt to get Edd to surrender himself, Future!Edd kidnaps Tom, knowing that his past self will do anything to protect his friends. Unfortunately for Future!Edd, he doesn't realize just how much of a brat Tom can be after being forcibly kidnapped. The results are... well, expected. Rated M for non-con spanking.
**Of Punks, Discipline, And Comfort**

 **Description: WTFuture Alternate Ending. In an attempt to get Edd to surrender himself, Future!Edd kidnaps Tom, knowing that his past self will do anything to protect his friends. Unfortunately for Future!Edd, he doesn't realize just how much of a brat Tom can be after being forcibly kidnapped. Well, Edd isn't about to put up with this bullcrap… what he does in response, and the aftermath, shocks both Edd and Tom in the process.**

 **A/N: I'm an awful human being for writing this, but whatever. (PS, I'm calling Future!Edd Edward in order to avoid confusion, sorry in advance!) Please R &R!**

* * *

Edward kicks the motel door open as he carries Tom over one shoulder, and a backpack over the other. Without hesitation, Edward tosses Tom onto the nearest bed, ignoring the unconscious kid's groan as he lands on the lumpy mattress. Sighing, Edward falls onto the other bed in the room, digging into his backpack to pull out a can of Coca-Cola. He smirks, popping the soda open and downing more than half of it in one go. Over on the other bed, Tom stirs, but Edward completely ignores him, favoring his current activity as he finishes off his coke, already digging into the bag for another.

Tom wakes up slowly, not that Edward much cares if the teen is awake or not. It would probably be best to keep him asleep, but Edward doubts that it's strictly necessary. Tom sits up on his bed, looking around in confusion, before his eyes land on Edward. They stare at each other for a long time, before Tom begins glaring at the much older man. Edward rolls his eyes, not giving Tom anymore attention as he brainstorms on how best to ransom Tom off in exchange for his past self. Tom, after realizing that Edward doesn't seem to care what he does, hops off the bed and creeps towards the motel door.

In a flash, Edward is there grabbing Tom's wrist, dragging the kid kicking and growling all the way back to the bed. Edward pushes him onto the mattress, giving Tom a small glare for his trouble. "Stay put," He orders, voice firm and commanding. "If you don't listen, there's going to be trouble." With that mild threat, Edward returns to his cola.

Not even a minute passes before Tom is causing mischief again, deciding to jump up and down on the bed, the bed frame now emitting an annoying creaking sound each time Tom lands. Edward grumbles under his breath, sparing Tom an annoyed glance. "What did I just say?" He asks, giving Tom his best 'I'm not amused' stare.

"Stay put," Tom repeats, still jumping on the bed as he talks to Edward. "I'm not going anywhere, old man."

"Don't make any noise, either!" Edward orders, standing up and walking over to Tom. He easily catches the kid, and forces him to sit down on the bed again. "That was your second warning. One more time and you'll wish I had killed you."

"Whatever," Tom snaps, unimpressed with Edward's threats. "You're not the boss of me."

"Well, now I am. So stay quiet, stay put, and shut your damn mouth." Edward says, before returning to his own bed, letting out a frustrated groan as he lies down for a second.

That's all the time Tom needs, as the young brunet hops off the bed, goes to Edward's backpack, and immediately starts going through the items inside. "Hey!" Edward snaps, jumping up and catching Tom red-handed. "Get out of there, you little brat!" He snatches the bag from Tom, not even sparing the teen a glance.

"I'm bored," Tom complains, still unafraid of Edward. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"I have had just about enough of you, kid," Edward growls, grabbing Tom roughly by the hood of his hoodie. "Now I swear to Christ, if you don't cut it out, I'll… I'll make you regret it!" Honestly, Edward has no idea what he'll do if Tom steps out of line again.

"You're full of it, old man!" Tom shouts, glaring venomously at the adult.

"That's it!" Edward shouts back, and Tom actually flinches, though Edward doesn't register it as he forcefully drags the teenager to his bed, taking a seat before dragging Tom over his lap.

Edward isn't really sure what he's doing as he holds Tom down over his lap, the young brunet kicking and writhing over his thighs. In the future, Edward doesn't have any kids, but even if he did, he doubts he'd use this method of discipline on them. But Tom is a special case; even in the future, Tom causes trouble quite often for everyone around him. In a way, Edward considers this payback for a lot of things both Tom's future self and his past self have done. Without another word, Edward swats the seat of Tom's pants, making the kid cry out and kick in pain, obviously surprised by the hit.

"Ow! What the crap!?" Tom is angrier than a wet cat as he struggles in Edward's hold, trying and failing to escape. "Get off of me!"

"You deserve this, kid. You've been acting like a brat since you woke up," Edward explains, continuing to spank the younger man, ignoring Tom's complaints. "I told you there would be trouble if you continued to pester me."

"Cut it out!" Tom screams, finally managing to get free, but Edward catches him before he can get any real distance, the stronger man easily pulling Tom over his lap again.

"Will you stop screaming?" Edward asks, only to get more screams in response. Sighing, he tugs down Tom's pants and boxers, ignoring Tom's immediate thrashing in response.

Edward keeps it up, trying to spank Tom into submission over his lap. The entire time Tom struggles, refusing to give in, but everyone reaches their breaking point eventually. Finally, after much struggling, Tom goes limp, trying hard not to cry even as Edward continues to punish his throbbing backside. It's not until Tom's ass is bright red that Edward lets the poor kid up, patting his back as he recovers. Tom stands there sniffling, looking anywhere but at Edward. The older man simply nods, lying Tom down on the bed again before returning to his sodas, not bothering to lecture the young man.

Tom, for his part, lies there for all of two seconds before he's crying loudly, rolling over as he buries his wet face in the bed's comforter. Edward manages to ignore it for a bit, but after a good amount of time has passed, he raises an eyebrow at the teen. "Why are you still crying? It's just a spanking." He explains, not nearly as embarrassed about it as Tom.

Tom doesn't respond- if anything, he only cries harder. Sighing, Edward gets up and sits beside Tom. He reaches out to pet Tom's hair, but the kid flinches like a frightened rabbit and moves away from Edward. "Dear God, I'm just trying to help," Edward says, again reaching for Tom, but Tom flinches again. "Will you cut it out!?"

"Just go away…" Tom whines, voice pitiful as he refuses to look at Edward. "Stop pretending to care… I already know that you and Edd hate me."

That actually surprises Edward. "Wait, are you serious?" He asks, confused. "You honestly think my past self doesn't care about you? Why the Hell else would I have taken you of all people from the past!? Certainly not for company, I'll tell you that much," He grabs Tom by the shoulders, sitting the kid up on his knees. "Tom, you have no idea how important you are to me in any timeline."

Fuck. Tom's sniffling goes to a halt, and although that is most certainly an improvement, Edward still isn't whelmed about admitting such personal information to the little punk. Just as Edward opens his mouth to correct himself- maybe rephrase his words- Tom tackles him in a hug, crying into his trench coat as the poor kid gets it all out. Edward sighs aloud, rolling his eyes in astonishment. Freaking Tom. Hesitantly, he hugs Tom back, lying back down on the motel bed as he let's Tom just lie there and cry on him. Edward isn't sure how long it is until Tom's breathing evens out, but when it does, he tries to get Tom off of him.

Tom stirs, half-asleep. Under his breath, Edward curses, rolling his eyes again at Tom's ridiculousness. "Fine," Edward agrees, trying to hide the affection from his voice. "Ten more minutes. But then I have work to do."

Tom doesn't respond, but Edward doesn't figure it's necessary that he does. When he wakes up a few hours later, he'll deny this ever happened, but for now, just holding Tom and snoozing is enough for him.

* * *

 **A/N: A short one-shot really. Tell me if you want more!**

 **~CabooseHeart.**


End file.
